El aprendiz legendario
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Una nueva visión llega al dios de la destrucción , la cual consistía en el guerrero de la profecía que traería la paz entre los universos. Fascinado con la idea busca al único guerrero que fue capaz de darle una buena batalla, pero inesperadamente rechaza su idea de ser entrenado por él. Enojado por su descortesía parte al pasado, con el fin de satisfacer sus egoístas deseos.


En una parte del universo...

El dios de la destrucción se preparaba para dormir otra de sus acostumbradas siestas de mil años cuando una nueva visión llega a su mente.

_Guerrero inigualable ha de ser, respetado por muchos, envidiado por otros; discípulo del dios de la destrucción se convertirá. Con tan solo verlo le reconocerán, por cuando intenten corromperlo el jamás desfallecerá…por que el elegido será y la anhelada paz traerá, su descendencia seguirá el mismo camino más del fruto prohibido no comerán…de ellos el legado de su padre estará y justicia actuaran…_

__—¡Wills, Wills! —llamo exasperado el dios, saliendo como resorte de la cama en busca del nombrado; esquivando la infinidad de despertadores flotantes que tenía alrededor de la habitación.

— ¡Ya voy señor Bills!—contesto el fiel sirviente y maestro del dios de la destrucción, dejando su apetitoso budín a medio comer en la elegante mesa; que oculto rápidamente en un lugar estratégico, asegurándose que el gato morado no lograra encontrarlo—"¿ _Y ahora que habrá pasado para que me llame con tanta insistencia?_"

—¡Wills!

—Ya voy, ya voy—asintió wills cansado, levantándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo de su asiento y volar donde provenía la voz de su señor; alcanzando a presenciar como este salía volando en otra dirección totalmente chamuscado por una de las bombas que exploto al mínimo tacto de las orejas del dios, terminando rebotando contra otra de las camas y finalmente caer en los brazos de su sirviente; el cual contenía las ganas de reírse a carcajadas del dios de la destrucción.

— ¿Esta bien señor? — Wills pregunto levemente preocupado—Debería tener más cuidado señor, esas carreras solo terminaran lastimándolo; aunque para usted no sea casi nada me preocupa su bienestar—aconsejo, mientras le limpiaba con un paño húmedo que saco entre sus ropajes como toda una buena madre

— ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunto Bills con tres venitas palpitantes asomándose a un costado de su frente, estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo y como no si Wills le trataba como si fuera su hijo

—Solo falta aquí, aquí y aquí—contesto sonriente el afeminado, terminando limpiar las orejas del gato malhumorado; que estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le tenía.

3, 2, 1...

— ¡Pedazo de idiota!, ¡¿Qué no te dije que colocaras los despertadores después de que me durmiera por completo?!

—Señor…pero si usted…

— ¡Y luego dices que sea más cuidadoso!...un momento—olfateo el dios— ¿Por qué hueles ha budín?

—Este…deje…usted…sus sentidos lo engañan señor Bills, yo no huelo nada—contesto nervioso el afeminado, bajando rápidamente a su señor; con el fin de por lo menos tener tiempo para escapar a la tormenta que se avecinaba, recordando la última vez que el encabritado dios no probo del majestuoso budín en el planeta tierra, lo cual le importaba un poco; más ahora que era el que pagaría por las rabietas del gato morado palidecía. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo evitar aquella tragedia, lo primero que hizo fue tranquilizarse e idear una estrategia que lograra distraer por un tiempo al dios que lo librara de su terrible destino; todo por un maldito budín que fácilmente podía preparar.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? —pregunto Bills con voz de ultratumba, que al pobre Wills hizo estremecer, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica pasaba tranquilamente por toda su columna vertebral.

—Señor… ¿tuvo otra de sus visiones el dia de hoy?, por que lucía muy alterado cuando me mando a llamar

—…..—incomodo silencio

— ¿S-Señor?

—Oh, sí, sí de eso te venía a contar—contesto olvidando monetariamente la pelea que tenían por el budín, preocupándose más por recordar la profecía que había llegado a él en esta mañana.

—"_Menos mal_" —pensó Wills, sintiendo como le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

En el camino a la sala, Bills le explico detalladamente la visión que tuvo momentos antes de conciliar por completo el sueño; que le fue quitado más de una ocasión por obra del cruel destino que jugo en su contra. Esta visión era la profecía que ahora esperaba conseguir después de la que llego por medio de sus sueños sobre el dios súper saiyajin, que resultó ser Goku en ese entonces.

— ¿Entonces nuevamente el señor Goku es el seleccionado?, si es asi... ¿cómo lograra convencerlo que abandone a su familia y quiera convertirse en su discípulo, solo porque cree que él es el de la profecía?

—Sí, entre todos los que he investigado en cada una de mis expediciones anteriores, él es el único capaz de llenar las características del que está compuesto ese guerrero legendario…solo faltaría pulirlo un poco y con el tiempo veremos si es fue la elección correcta para cumplir la profecía de mi visión—contesto como si por arte de magia todo fuera a resultar a su favor, tal como convencer al son de dejar a su familia solo porque al dios caprichoso quería realizar a fuerzas otra de sus visiones; por increíble que pareciera incluso le tenía planeado como conllevaría los entrenamientos, los horarios de sus comidas y sobretodo las hora de la siesta—Sino lo fuera, sería un digno sucesor como dios de la destrucción, ya que alguien tenía planeado despojarme de mi puesto—recrimino al afeminado, el cual disimulaba perfectamente el tic que de su ojo derecho, cubriéndolo con una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta el mismísimo Sai de naruto shippuden celaría.

—Señor no quiero desanimarlo pero…

— ¿Pero? —pregunto Bills, siendo cruelmente expulsado de su fantasía

—Él ya nos ha rechazado, ¿no lo recuerda?

—…..—

— (_¡Huye!)_ —grito la voz de su interior

— ¿Quiere budín? —invito descaradamente el afeminado, sacando la manzana de la codicia de su escondite solo por molestarlo.

— (Idiota)

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en otras palabras la el volcán Bills había estallado y era la hora de que Wills corriera por su vida

—Mmmmm…que delicia—musito el sirviente degustando del budín, mientras escapaba, uno podía jurar que hasta corazones salían cada vez que hablaba del magnífico sabor del que sus papilas gustativas probaban; desatando por completo la ira del dios, solo por comerse uno de sus preciados dulces sin su consentimiento, lo peor de todo era que le había recordado que el despreocupado son lo rechazo, eso era para el como si miles de cuetes explotaran donde ya no alcanzaba el sol.

Horas más tarde, con un wills todo golpeado y despojado de su budín a medio comer…

Pensaban el modo de traer a nuestro héroe favorito con ellos, descartando la idea de amenazarlo de destruir el planeta, matar a sus amigos o a toda la humanidad; llegando a la conclusión que era más difícil de lo que imaginaban. Cada quien en su mundo, más Wills que aun adolorido comía a escondidas del ultimo budín que había escondido a espaldas de su señor, que al parecer parecía estar bendecido por kamisama por que una "maravillosa" idea le paso por la mente; rápidamente devoro el budín antes de que el dios se percatara que otra vez estaba comiendo de su dotación de budin's y boto el vasito en otra parte de manera que solo fuera un destello blanco que paso por en medio de las orejas del gato que quedo fuera de si, por el sorpresivo ataque que ni siquiera fue capaz de ubicar.

—señor se-

—Wills, ¿fuiste tú el que lanzo ese misterioso ataque?

—No señor—respondió rápidamente el afeminado moviendo sus manos en señal de negación—Lo que quería decirle es-

—Wills

—¡Ya le dije que yo no he sido! —tosió—Siento mi atrevimiento, pero como trato de decirle que tengo una magnífica idea de como convencer a Son Goku de que venga por nosotros—sonrió, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en una pose poco masculina que incluso Bills se avergonzó de su propio maestro, ocultando su vergüenza con una de sus manos.

—Eres una deshora para la familia—pensó Bills en voz alta, sin darle la cara al afeminado bufo indignado—Es la verdad, no me vengas con mariconerias…un momento, ya lo eres jajajjajajajaja—burlo

—¡Señor Bills!

.—Ya no es para tanto—dijo más calmado Bills, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que había por ahí—Ahora sí, dime cuál es tu "magnifica" idea

—Señor…—suspiro resignado—Esta bien….la idea, ir al pasado de Son Goku

—¿Y con eso te refieres ha?

—Cuando el apenas era un niño

—¿Eso no cambiaría el flujo del tiempo y destruiría el futuro en que el Son Goku que nosotros conocemos esta? —indago Bills, dudoso de la idea de su sirviente y maestro

—Asi evitaría ser "rechazado" nuevamente…—comento Wills con malicia—Con respecto a su pregunta señor, esa linea del tiempo se convertiría en una alterna, es hipotéticamente imposible que sea destruida; al menos no por nosotros. Regresando a lo anterior, sería lo mejor para usted aceptar ya que podría moldearlo a su manera, sabe perfectamente que es en ese tiempo cuando más debería aprovecharlo—hizo lo posible por convencerlo, topándose con el orgullo de su señor, que era el doble de orgulloso que vegeta en sus mejores tiempos.

Bills gruño, pero como tenía la suerte de la bola de pelos que escupía un gato, esas palabras resonaban en su mente contastemente; hasta que se dignó a prestarles atención—Mmmmm….educarlo a mi manera y formar el guerrero perfecto desde su infancia, evitar que rechace la idea de ser el dios de la destrucción o cumplir la dichosa profecía, que me haría más feliz que golpear la cara de Wills contra un tazón de verduras…—lentamente una sonrisa tan grande como la del wason apareció en la cara del gato morado, por fin mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; por un lado ayudaría al universo a encontrar la paz y por el otro lograría sus deseos egoístas que por fin lo dejaría dormir el tiempo que quisiera.

Wills sonrió a sus adentros había dado en el blanco, su señor era todo un ególatra y orgulloso en potencia, sabía que el haría todo con el fin de cumplir el caprichoso destino de esa dichosa profecía de su visión—Señor, entre más pronto vayamos será mejor—interrumpió el pensar de su dios, que tras mucho pensarlo acepto la tentadora oferta del afeminado.

—Si—contesto el amante del budín, desapareciendo junto a Wills de la estrepitosa mansión intergaláctica...

Planeta tierra, 30 años atrás en el kamehouse...

Los dos discípulos del maestro rosshi discutían por la odisea: un pedazo de carne de jabalí que les había sobrado, había pasado un tiempo desde que Goku derroto a Piccolo Daimaku, regresando al planeta tierra a su pacifica paz

—Mio—arrebato Goku el trozo de jabalí de las manos del calvo, pero al querer darle el primer mordisco; su viejo maestro se lo había robado de igual forma.

—Pero si tan solo era el

—Ultimo—finalizo Krillin, con un gran puchero en la la cara, al igual que el pequeño son que en tan solo un segundo se puso a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas lastimeras por la pérdida de su comida

—Deberían aprender a compartir, después de todo son compañeros de pelea—comento su maestro con la boca llena de comida—Ahora vayan a entrenar o sino los dejare sin la cena de esta noche y el del día siguiente—ordeno divertido, recostándose en su particular silla playera, disfrutando de literatura "sana" de su revista semanal—Jijijijijij…eres única primor, si tan solo…—el muy pervertido buscaba la manera de ver por debajo de la falda de la exuberante modelo impresa, la cual cruelmente salpicada por la hemorragia nasal del viejo rosshi.

—Viejo pervertido—refunfuño Krillin

—Krillin

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué le dices al maestro rosshi viejo pervertido? —pregunto inocente Goku

—Por nada en sí, solo me gusta insultarlo ¬¬u

—Ohhhh…

.

.

.

**¿ merese continuacion?, creen que goku sera ese guerrero legendario que Bills vio?, que cambios ocasionara el dios por sus caprichosos deseos?, goku sera el mismo goku que todos conocemos?...**


End file.
